


Latex!

by babyduck



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/M, Fetish, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gloves, Humiliation, Kinky, Latex, Medical, Medical Kink, Sexual Inexperience, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyduck/pseuds/babyduck
Summary: Jaijin licked his lips and pushed his hair back with the palm of his hand. You didn't need to see his mouth to know he was grinning; his crinkled eyes revealing everything."Say 'Ahh'~"





	Latex!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic in like....... Two years. I figured I should stop day dreaming and start actually writing down my hellish ideas.
> 
> I'm in the Sechskies discord server so if you're apart of that, feel free to make comments in #NightKies!!! I'm not going to reveal who I am just yet though.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! I'll probably revise this first the next few days. 💕

Jaijin's muscular arms snaked their way around your hips, his cheek pressing into your naked thigh immediately sending blood to your cheeks.

"J-Jaijin," You stammered, glancing down. His eyes were closed and his chin nuzzled up and down, sending zaps of electricity up your spine. "What are you doing?"

Your silently prayed he wouldn't hear your quickening heartbeat. His slender fingers stroked your back in pretty patterns as you wondered if he knew he had this affect on you. 

His breath fanned across your skin as he let out a dramatic sigh, before letting out a muffled whine, "... Comfy,"

Your hand smacked his back softly as you scowled, "I'm not your bed, you dummy." Figuring keeping an unbothered appearance was the best way to go, as not to alert him to your ever growing crush. "Go get your favourite latex pillow~"

You were teasing of course, not really wanting him to abandon your lap for a stupid pillow. Letting him know about your silly infatuation however, was not an option. 

He was silent for a moment, his exploring fingers coming to a stop. "Hm... how is your leg feeling now?" 

Somehow his soft touches had momentarily distracted you from the huge gash decorating your knee. But that's the power of Lee Jaijin; a welcome distraction from all your worries. The second he reminded you, however, the pain came back. 

"It's sore," You admitted, embarrassed. "But I'll be okay."

Jaijin pulled back, sticking his tongue between his teeth as he pushed his blonde fringe back out of his eyes. "Wait, here a second. I'll take care of it."

Quickly he untangled himself from your body and headed towards a wooden cabinet near the couch you were haphazardly strewn across. You scolded yourself internally, instantly missing the feeling of his body against yours. Eyes closed, you waited for his return. 

With a few shuffling noises and the soft thud of a door closing, Jaijin dawdled back to you. This time instead of falling on top of you, he knelt down infront of you. 

A hand of his tapped on your uninjured knee, alerting you to his presence, your eyes fluttering opening to the image of the older man opening a first aid box situated on the floor. You blushed when you noticed how handsome he looked with the white surgical mask placed over his mouth. He must have grabbed it when you weren't paying attention.

You reached forward to grab the pink medical aid box but his hand wrapped around your wrist as he shooed you back into place. A questioning expression graced your face that he returned with a wink.

"______," He murmured, "You can be my patient tonight, okay?" It was stated as a question but his sincere tone made it clear he wouldn't allow you to refuse.... Not that you would've wholeheartedly tried to.

You found yourself caring for him when you were both younger. As Eun Jiwon's baby sister you were often embroiled within the group's issues. Often having to ice Jaijin's bruised skin and patch up the bites your brother would receive from Jaijin's sharp teeth.

Which is why you'd never absolutely never confess your crush on Jaijin to either of them. Jiwon would kill you both. 

They absolutely loved eachother, deep down you knew at least. Like true brothers, they'd fight almost habitually but they were always there in times of need. Throughout thick and thin.

Your gaze turned back to the man of your affections when you heard the sound of a loud snap. 

Over his left hand was a black latex glove, the material moulding itself to his form. A choked sound left your mouth in surprise, his neck craning to look back up at you. 

"You surprised me!" You squeaked as he chuckled. "What are you doing?" 

He closed one eye and slowly rolled on the second glove before snapping it onto his wrist and pulling down the extra material to keep it tight against his long digits. He was antagonising you. 

Jaijin knew he was making you feel vulnerable and he almost seemed to be enjoying it. 

There was an undeniable attractiveness about the combination of the surgical mask and gloves on the handsome man knelt between your legs. It was more than difficult to justify your thoughts. 

"Taking care of you, dummy." He uttered, rolling his eyes before pushing his hair back yet again. You know he was smirking under that dumb mask.

"Stop being weird about it!" You cried out, covering your cheeks to hide the third appearance of embarrassment in the last twenty minutes.

It was ridiculous how often you still felt embarrassed around the man you'd known almost your whole life. Lee Jaijin controlled the part of your brain that allowed you to feel flustered. 

"Miss. ______," He droned, putting on a faux professional voice, "What can Doctor Jaijin do for you today?"

What an idiot.

"Are you injured? Are you ill? Or...." He trailed off, pressing a finger to his chin, eyes lighting up. "Is it time for your gynecologist appointment?"

You made a strangled noise and smacked his shoulder with all your might, "You pervert!" You shrieked, refusing to meet his dirty gaze.

He let out his trademark dark laugh and began pouring a sickly green coloured disinfectant onto a clean cloth before pressing it into your bloodied knee.

In all honesty, you should've known it would hurt. Jiwon and Jaijin hadn't flinched even once when you'd used it when fixing them up before but nothing that smelt so strongly of alcohol and oranges couldn't feel good against an open cut.

His free hand gripped your thigh as you attempted to wiggle away from his invasive cloth.

"Oppa, that hurts!" You yelped, fists clenching the blanket strewn beneath you. 

Without his strong grip holding you down, you imagined you could've kicked him in the head. He would have deserved it. 

Maybe. 

Damn Lee Jaijin and his strong, muscular, sexy body. 

Noticing your pained whimpers, he started hushing you as he moved about the cloth attempting to remove all the dried blood. "Ah, ah, ah. _____, shhh I'm almost done, baby."

Baby? Baby.

He meant to insult you, right? Because you were a crybaby, crying about the disinfectant. He didn't mean to call you an affectionate nickname, you just misheard. Lee Jaijin would never call you baby in a loving way.

Right?

You remained silent as he pulled back and picked up two pink bandaids. Hello Kitty branded ones.

Long ago you had bought them to discourage your elder brother from fighting, using them as a threat. However you should've known it wouldn't work. He would claim he didn't give a shit and would wear them proudly- like a pretty pink badge of honour.

Jaijin's hand had found it's way to your forearm, reassuringly stroking as he pushed the two bandaids to your sore injury.

He looked up at you in amusement as you sniffled in response. "All done you big crybaby."

"Thank you, Jaijin..." You mumbled, deciding to hold your tongue for once. You really did appreciate him fixing up your leg.

"That's Doctor Jaijin, to you." He corrected pulling off the one glove that had connect with your wound.

Nevermind. Screw him. You take back that thanks.

You cried out as you brought back your good leg to kick him in the shin.

Boy, was that a mistake.

He tumbled towards you, his own knee falling between your thighs and his hand wrapping your your arm. His masked nose pressed against your own, his breath releasing in short bursts.

You both stayed silent. Your eyes wide, you trembled. He studied your expression, his own frowning yet curious.

"_____," He whispered, for once his voice devoid of his silly attitude. "I always thought you were so pretty."

For once you were glad you were already blushing because if Jaijin had noticed your cheeks flushing as he spoke of your appearance you would never hear the end of it.

His gloved hand moved to the side of your face as your breath hitched. A thumb stroked your cheek, his grip on your arm tightened.

Your heart was beating harder than it ever had, eyes darting around unsure of where to focus. You were too aware of the latex against your cheek, the hand gripping your flesh, the handsome face above your own, the knee pressed into your crotch.

Oh god.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a dirty sinner.


End file.
